


【all出久】相泽的猫（R18）

by eatnoooooomi



Category: mha
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 03:10:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16188845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatnoooooomi/pseuds/eatnoooooomi
Summary: *相出 轰出 胜出*猫和午觉后续（本来是没后续的但好像很多人想看*不光OOC 还很多bug





	【all出久】相泽的猫（R18）

八木俊典最近发现了一件很奇怪的事：他的同事相泽消太好像谈恋爱了。

以前下了课大部分时间都待在办公室，现在一下课就不见了人影。

直到有好奇的同事问了相泽，相泽只回了句：“是我养了只猫。”

相泽喜欢猫是众所周知的事，时常会喂食野猫，但好像从来没听过他居然养了一只啊。

而且自从他谈了恋爱，不，养了猫，相泽和两个很出名的学生也开始走得近了。

这日，八木俊典回教师宿舍时，又碰见了那俩人——轰焦冻和爆豪胜己。

他俩站在相泽的门口，面色十分不悦。

“喵…”从屋内传来猫叫，还有猫爪挠门的声音。

一听到这，爆豪就快忍不住要踹门了。

八木没多看，回了自己的房间。

 

***

 

相泽走在回宿舍的路上，回想起了那天见到绿谷的情形。

在他进轰焦冻与爆豪胜己寝室后，没多久那两人就射了。

轰擦去男孩眼尾的泪，把他抱去清理了，窝在轰怀里的男孩还甩了几下尾巴。

相泽心想现在的情趣用品都这么高科技了吗。

爆豪抽了几张纸擦拭着自己的下身，道：““老师，在寝室3p不违反校规吧。”

“以后声音轻点。”话毕，相泽打算离去。

“呵，刚才还以为老师也想加入呢。”爆豪嘲弄地说。

相泽无视了这句话，手已经放上了门把。

“喵…”突然，浴室里传来一声猫叫，打算了相泽开门的动作。

相泽回过头，沉默地看着爆豪。

“是我叫的。”轰的声音立马隔着门板闷闷地传出。

“喵喵喵…”只可惜猫的声音也同时响起。

“学生宿舍不允许养猫。”相泽说着就想打开浴室门。

……

最后就把猫带回自己宿舍了。

想到房间里有只小猫在等自己，相泽不自觉地加快了步伐，无精打采的脸上竟还显露了几分温柔。

结果走到门前，两个小孩又来堵着他了。轰还算礼貌地问了个好，爆豪插着裤袋，让相泽放他们进去。

随着“咔哒”一声，门被打开。

小猫就乖乖等在门后，大眼睛圆滚滚的，可爱极了。

冲三人摇了摇尾巴，就迎来了小零食和一阵爱抚，小猫舒服得仰起头，叫了好几声。

八木俊典找了半天都没找到自己的剪刀在哪，最后决定去问相泽借。

门一被打开，就看到一只灰绿毛色的小猫从爆豪手里跳到地上，向他跑了过来。

这是他第一次见到相泽的猫，觉得好玩便蹲下来挠了挠他的下巴。

小猫眼睛亮晶晶地看着他，兴奋地在他脚边打转，嘴里还喵喵叫个不停。

？？？

八木俊典拿着剪刀回到了自己的卧室，还是没搞懂为什么会被自己的学生怒瞪。

 

***

 

“啊…啊…”绿谷披着一件宽大的衬衫，身前的纽扣被全部解开，惹人怜爱的胸口袒露在外。绿谷坐在面前的男人身上，搂着他的脖子。

相泽坐在床边，只解开了裤子，扶着绿谷的腰，巨大的性器在他的甬道里不断进出着。

相泽看着怀里的男孩，哪还有往日里小猫的影子。他今天一回宿舍，就被化为人形，满面潮红的绿谷扑个满怀。

和那天一样，绿谷还是没法把耳朵和尾巴收进去，随着身体的上下起伏而一抖一抖的。

相泽凑近轻咬住他的耳朵，果不其然让绿谷浑身一颤。

“嗯…别咬我耳朵…”绿谷往边上躲开作恶的相泽。

相泽转战阵地，堵住了绿谷的嘴。

相泽汲取着绿谷口里的唾液，勾起他柔软的小舌，与之共舞。绿谷的嘴里满是奶香味，越亲越甜。

相泽腾出一只手，扣住绿谷的后脑勺，加深两人的吻。

绿谷品尝到了一丝烟草味，冷冽清凉。明明是厌恶的味道，绿谷却逐渐深陷其中，呻吟声竟变得有些撒娇讨好。

相泽身上那成熟的气息笼罩着绿谷，让他的身体又软了许多，后穴的淫液分泌得更多了。

酥麻的电流在绿谷的身体里到处流窜着。

“嗯…”后穴的肉棒十分滚烫，把他烧得无法思考。

身体渐渐开始配合起相泽的抽插，自己上下起伏着，还缓缓扭动起腰肢，让肉棒插得更深入。

又粗又长的阴茎碾过后穴里的角角落落，撑得嫩穴里满满的。

穴里的汁水多得溢出，抽插出“噗嗤噗嗤”的声音。

吻毕，相泽重吸了一下绿谷的唇，低下头啃噬他滑嫩的脖颈。

也许是觉得唇边湿哒哒的绿谷看着十分色情，相泽用两根手指夹住绿谷的舌，来回拨弄磨蹭，迫使他无法闭上嘴，透亮的唾液顺着嘴角流下。

“啊…嗯…”绿谷没法好好说话，唾液都要流到下巴了，瞧这又可怜又艳丽。

相泽的手指濡湿一片，玩够了才退出手指，顺着脖子一路抹下来，然后又捂住绿谷的双眼。

“嗯…”绿谷看不到眼前发生了什么，只觉得脖子上湿湿凉凉的，随后被温热的舌头舔过，沿着淫靡的痕迹，把他的下巴和脖颈都舔舐了一遍，吻法极其温柔。

可身下的动作却越发粗暴。

相泽左手抚摸着绿谷的腰肢与小腹，右手则拨弄起胸口的红樱。

“啊…”绿谷第一次尝试这种体位，实在不懂如何配合相泽，只能依靠相泽往他身体里顶撞获取快感。

相泽再次含住绿谷的唇瓣，性器埋在他体内，翻身把绿谷压在床上。

最简单的性交姿势让相泽更易抽插。

他本不是贪恋性事之人，从前就算有生理需求也只是自己解决，没想到如今被一只猫轻轻松松就勾起了浓重的性欲。

校园内发情的野猫还在乱叫，可能又要嚎一晚上了。

相泽压着绿谷，抬起绿谷的一条腿，把甬道拉开，大力在道内抽插。

“啊…太用力了嗯…”绿谷刚才已经被插射一次了，这时又被插得前端翘起，蹭着相泽的衣服，戳出一块透亮的水迹。

相泽被绿谷夹得受不了，拍了下他屁股，让他放松点。

结果发现绿谷一被拍屁股就会微微发抖，后穴也会湿软无比，便开始揉捏起饱满的臀肉，力度一时没把握好，还掐出了几块红印。

相泽干了半个多小时，才终于有了射精的迹象，不禁加快了速度。

“嗯…呜…慢点啊…”剧烈的肉体撞击声掩盖住了他轻微的呻吟。

突然房门被拍响，还有个熟悉的声音：“开门开门！让老子进去！”

“啊…啊…”绿谷被突如其来的叫声吓得射了出来，后穴也骤然夹紧，内壁还一跳一跳的，把相泽的阴茎夹射了。

房门被猛得踹开。

绿谷把身上的相泽拉近，躲进他怀里，两条光滑的腿还夹着相泽的腰。一丝不挂的长腿在相泽黑色衣服的衬托下显得异常亮眼，让人无法自拔地紧盯着它。两人的下身紧密相连着，浓稠的白色液体糊满床单。

爆豪看到面前的场景，咬牙切齿地骂道：“我操！”

然后冲上前去就想拉开他们，但被轰拦下了。

我操这只猫！真的太不安分了！

 

***

 

事情怎么会变成这样？

绿谷只是一只可怜的小猫咪，想不懂为什么自己被三个男人围在了中间。

本就只披了件衬衫，此刻也被褪去，绿谷此刻一丝不挂。

相泽躺在床上，手不断抚摸着跨坐在他身上的男孩，从胸口滑到腰侧，经过的每一处都被他点燃，又热又酥。而他的阴茎，在那个湿热的穴道里进出着。

绿谷上下动着，自己探索着体内，用自己瘙痒的地方去挤压相泽滚烫的肉棒。

“啊…啊…好胀…”绿谷的身体越来越酥软，渐渐趴在了相泽的身上，身下的动作也愈发缓慢无力。

相泽根本无法满足，开始向上顶，把巨大的性器往穴里撞。

轰和爆豪看得眼睛里着了火，上前加入。

轰拍了拍翘起的肉臀，揉开臀瓣，把已经被撑得大大的穴口拉得更大。

然后探进了一根手指。

“啊！不要再…痛…呜…”绿谷的后穴猛得一缩，本就被填满的后穴夹得更紧了。

但轰并不会因此停下，一边按摩他的穴口，一边又塞进一根。

“好痛…不要再进来了…轰君…嗯…”接下来的呻吟都被咽了回去，因为爆豪掐开他的嘴，把自己的大肉棒挺了进去。

粗大的阴茎在口腔里搅动着，呜咽声混合着啧啧水声，让爆豪难以忍受地将肉棒推得更深。

肉棒几乎顶到了绿谷的喉咙口，十分难受。还有那浓重的雄性气味，灌满了他的鼻腔，随着抽插的动作，把他的理智都一同插乱了。

“呜…嗯…”绿谷无法自拔地呻吟着，后穴不光塞了一根粗大的肉棒，还有三根手指在里面一同搅动扣弄。

嘴里含着的阴茎也越来越烫，越来越胀，力度根本不加控制地操着他的嘴。

爆豪欣赏着男孩吸吮，吞吐着他的大肉棒。

绿谷的舌头柔软无比，还有些倒钩，原以为会有点痛，没想到这么舒服。微微的刺痛夹杂着巨大的快感，爽得爆豪不禁低喘几声，手上的动作也越发过分。

而轰也做好了准备，把自己硬挺的性器插进了绿谷的身体里。

“好紧…”轰感叹道。

如此紧致的甬道不留一丝缝隙地吸住两根粗大的阴茎，阴茎的主人被夹得又痛又爽，可苦了中间的人。

“呜…”绿谷被上下夹攻，无论何处都只感觉到无尽的痛楚，只能发出难捱的哭声。

爆豪看到绿谷顺着脸颊滑落的眼泪，心底却燃起了一股扭曲的快感。

“哭什么？被三个男人一起操不是应该很爽吗？小骚货。”仗着绿谷无法反驳，爆豪故意说出一些让绿谷难堪的话。

绿谷哭得更凶了，肩膀还一抽一抽的，看上去可怜极了。但在做爱时露出这幅模样，反而会被欺负得更惨。

轰听到隐约的哭声，撞击绿谷肉臀的力度也加大了，啪啪声不绝于耳。

“光是给我口，下面就能湿得一塌糊涂了吧，嗯？”爆豪抓着绿谷的卷发，用力插着他的嘴，每一下都整根塞进去，再度填满湿透了的口腔。偶尔顶到舌头，倒刺刮到龟头时的强烈快感还会让他倒吸一口凉气，爽得头皮发麻。

相泽感受到被话刺激到的绿谷后穴夹得更紧了，想让他放松一些，便伸手捻起绿谷胸口两颗红艳的乳头。

两颗敏感的乳粒被同时揉弄，丝丝电流在身体里流窜，却掩盖不住巨大的痛感。

突然，绿谷浑身一激灵，接着几乎软成了一滩水：“呜！嗯…呜呜…”

轰抓住绿谷的尾巴根，微微用力地捏紧，还往外扯了扯。

敏感的尾巴被轰的大手把住，另一只手用力捏住柔软滑嫩的屁股，留下深红的痕迹。

奇妙的感觉从尾巴散发到全身，太过诡异的快感让绿谷忍不住扭动腰肢，屁股也接连摆动起来。

两根在穴内抽插的阴茎被摇得快感更上一层，两人沉沦于绿谷那湿润滑腻的菊穴，恨不得天天操弄他。

绿谷的身体堪称天赋异禀，痛楚早已淡去，取而代之的是浪潮一般的快感，一波波地向他涌来，令他无法呼吸。

爆豪的下体胀得要疯了，偏偏绿谷又不会更高超的技巧，只能拔出来，抵着他的嘴快速撸动起来，湿润的龟头还不时会碰到了绿谷红艳的嘴唇。

爆豪一边撸动，一边用性器蹭他的脸，前端渗出的液体留下一道道淫靡的线。

“唔…小胜…”绿谷虽不是第一次看他的阴茎，可终归是害羞，眼神四处闪躲，不敢盯着眼前粗壮的肉棒。

听到绿谷叫了别的男人的名字，轰与相泽开始不爽，同时加大了顶操他的速度和力度。

两根大肉棒轮番进出，干得绿谷嘴里只能吐露娇媚诱人的呻吟。

“妈的。”爆豪知道那两人的心思，不爽道。

在这场性爱里，相泽是第一个操绿谷的。过了这么久，终于有了射精的迹象。

虽然年龄比他俩大了这么多，体力却好得惊人。

等相泽奋力抽插近百下后，滚烫的精液便悉数灌进了绿谷的后穴。

绿谷觉得都要被灼伤了，小嘴微启：“啊…好多…烫…”

“操！”爆豪被激得眉头抽动，也加快了手上的速度。几乎是同时，和轰一起射了出来。

浓稠的精液射了绿谷一脸，还有许多射进了他的嘴里。

看着满脸白色液体的绿谷，爆豪愣了愣。又看到他探出粉嫩的小舌舔了舔唇边的精液，爆豪用手抹去他脸上的精液塞进绿谷嘴里，逼着他吃光自己的东西。

绿谷用灵巧的舌头舔去麝香味的精液，还不自觉挑逗了几下爆豪的手指。

轰看着绿谷美妙的身体，觉得自己又要硬了。

浑身上下都是体液，不光是他们和他自己的精液，还有许多因剧烈运动而产生的汗液，诱人极了。

而现场年纪最长的相泽，淡定地看着趴在他胸前大口喘气的绿谷，眼底又闪了闪烧人的欲火。三十岁的男人虽不会像青春期的男孩一样沉溺性爱，可也不是不喜欢做爱的，尤其是遇到这么可口的人。

“嗯…”绿谷乖乖趴在相泽身上，懒得动弹了。

相泽平日里总穿着黑色的衣服，看上去并不壮，没想到他身材其实很好，臂膀十分宽厚。绿谷靠着他的胸肌，缓着气。

轰虽心里不平衡，却也没说什么，顺了顺绿谷的卷毛，还撸了一把四处乱甩的尾巴。

绿谷舒服得抖了抖小耳朵。

可爆豪看得又火大了。

“我抱你去洗澡。”说着就要去抱绿谷。

绿谷还记着刚才爆豪说的那些话，故意不让他抱，往相泽怀里一躲。

“妈的，过来。”爆豪扯了一把绿谷的尾巴，想把他拉出来。

“啊！呜…”绿谷尖叫一下，可怜巴巴地更往里面缩了。

相泽顺势抱起绿谷，往浴室走去：“还是我抱他去吧。”

 

***

 

“啊…嗯…慢一点啊…”绿谷双臂抵着墙壁，腿紧靠着，翘起屁股，把自己脆弱的后穴露给身后之人。

莲蓬头里喷出的水不断洒在他的背上，顺着背脊优美的曲线滑到交合之处。他的呻吟声并没有被水声掩盖，不轻不重地在浴室里回荡。

相泽双手扶着他的腰，阴茎在那柔软的甬道中来回进出着。伴随着剧烈的拍打声，相泽俯下身，靠近他的后颈，从亲吻他的耳廓变成舔舐耳垂。

小巧的耳垂被相泽含在口里，像先前挑逗乳头一样拨弄他的耳垂。

“呜呜…不要舔了…”

进了浴室后，相泽脱了自己的衣服，打算和绿谷一起洗。

结果绿谷的脸和身体莫名其妙变红，搂着他脖子主动亲了上来。

相泽在花洒下抱着绿谷亲了会，身体也渐渐热了起来，手不老实地从腰移向了屁股。

……

“洗个澡洗这么久？”爆豪翘着二郎腿坐在椅子上，等得不耐烦了。

轰也觉得有点奇怪，走向了浴室，道：“我去看看。”

打开浴室门的同时，水声，啪啪声和呻吟声便一同扑了出来。

“小胜，轰君…”绿谷回头看到眼里冒火的两人，语气中充满了慌乱。

爆豪扯开自己的衣服，轰一颗颗解开自己的纽扣，两人一同走进浴室，准备加入这场激烈的“竞争”。


End file.
